


Happy Birthday

by KartyanaNisya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KartyanaNisya/pseuds/KartyanaNisya
Summary: Your birthday is today and it seems that your boyfriend is forgetting the special day. You confront him and look's like there is something is going to happen.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday

Y/n: your name  
L/n : Last name

I was at my station at the bridge and I was typing something on my computer. Today I felt so happy because today is my 24th birthday. Some of my friends and the other staffs wishes me and I felt so happy about it. But I feel sad a little because my boyfriend, Armitage didn't wish me today. I felt confused. Did he forget what day was it today? Or is he planning on something for today. That makes sense. I haven't saw him since morning or received any text from him. 'Maybe he's planning something for me?' He is my lover after all, of course he will remember! I chuckled. I felt someone tapped my shoulder and I look behind and smile. It was phasma. She is the first girl that wish me today.

"Aren't you going for lunch, y/n?"  
"Okay, wait for a sec." I turned around to shut off my computer and walked with her to the cafeteria.  
The cafeteria today not quite a lot of staff today so I been thinking to eat some fish and salad. I grabbed my tray and sat in front of phasma. She have took out her helmet and begin to eat, while I stared at the food and I began to eat silently.

"What's wrong birthday girl, didn't feel like eating today?"  
"Kind of" I whisper.  
"Tell me, what's wrong? What's bothering you?" Phasma hold my hand.  
"I didn't saw him today. Where is he?"  
"The general?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I just saw him in his office. He look so busy today. Wait." Phasma pointing at me, "Don't tell me that he didn't wish you yet"  
"He did not yet, that is why I was worried. Maybe he's planning on something for me today?" My eyes light up.  
"Maybe, but I do hope that he remember. Or else he is not a good boyfriend" Phasma said while sipping her drink. "Why don't you visit him?"  
"Okay, I will after this lunch" I smiled and eat my unfinished lunch.  
He remember, right?

.....

I walked my way to his office and stand in front of the door. I knocked three times and he didn't answer. I opened the door and staring at him, confusedly. He was wearing his uniform, but he has taken off his coat and it was on the floor. His hair was messy and his annoyed face are staring at me. He speak to me while looking at the data pad.

"What do you want?"  
"I'm here to see you, armie."  
"Stop that"  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop saying my name like that, I'm your general so have a little respect for me."

I shocked at what he just said. He didn't mind that I call his name when there no one else around. I felt tears became to form my eyes but I don't want to cry in front of him. I smiled and walk over to him and massage his shoulder.

"Do you know what day is today, armie?"  
His breathing so fast but didn't answer my questions. I was getting impatience with him so I questions him one more time.  
"Can you tell me what day is today, armie, it is just a simple question!" I began to shout at him.  
"Stop calling that name to me!"

He stands from his seats and his hand lands on my left cheek. I covered my face with my both hands and began to cry. He looked shocked and pain as well as what he has done to me.  
"Y/n, love, ar.. are you o.. okay? I'm so sorry I..."  
"It's my birthday today." I facing away from him.

I don't even want to face him. How dare he slapped me and forgot my special day today. He was trying to comfort me but I pushed his hands away. His faced look so pain and hurt when I did that. I look at him for one last time and ran out from his office. I heard he was calling my name through the long hallway but I ignored and ran to our shared quarter.

...

I called phasma to come to our shared quarter. As soon as she came we both are sat on the couch while I was continue crying on her arms. She was so angry at him. Phasma was talking to me to cheer me up not until we both heard the door opened. He stepped inside with his worried face while staring at me. Phasma was about to say something to him but I stop her.

"Would you give us some privacy, phas?"  
"Sure, babe. If he hurt you again call me okay?"

I nodded and she began to walk out from our quarter. He walked straight to me and sat beside me but I didn't face him. I quickly get up and ran into our room. I cried uncontrollably. I feel him touching my arms and run his hand up and down my back to comfort me. I turned to face him with my red face and waiting for him to speak. He look at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, love. I hate when I do that to someone that I love so much." He said while rubbing my left cheek.  
"You...forgot my birthday." I sobbed.  
"I'm sorry, love. I'm so so sorry." He hold me into his chest. "I didn't forget your special day, love. It's just that, I was trying to done my work as fast as I could so that I can spend some time with you. That is why I was stressed out and I didn't meant to hit you like that. I'm sorry" He kissed my forehead a lot of time to beg forgiveness.  
"You did this, for me?"  
"Yes, love."

I looked at him with sad faces. I knew that he will surprise me. It's just that I was being so excited and thinking about other stuffs. I kiss him softly on his lips and look at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too" I cuddled him.  
"For what, love?"  
"For disturbing you when you're working?" I stare at him.  
"It's okay, love. And I am sorry too." He brushed his hand on my hair the way I like.  
"Apology accepted." I kissed him passionately and hold his cheeks.  
"And promise me one thing." I pointed a fingers at him.  
"Hmm what is that?"  
"Don't ever hit me like before this." I stare at him dead in the eyes.  
"I promise, love. Never ever put a hands on you again." He hold me and carry me in bridal style.  
"Where are we going?" I giggle.  
"I have a surprise for you, darling"  
"Really?"  
"Yup"

He dropped me onto the couch and asked me to stay while he get something that he has prepared for me. He came back with a sliced of cake with one candle on top and also a champagne! I looked at him while looking at what he has prepared.

"You did all of this?!"  
"This is simple but I promise you to make it more special." I stare him in awed and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and he gave me the champagne and we both make the cling sounds and we both laugh. I kiss him and smiled at him.  
"Am I allowed to call your name?"  
"Of course, love."  
"I love you, Armie." I hugged him.  
"I love you too, birthday girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this hux fanfics. There will be more stories soon for our beloved General Hux. Take care guys, Love yah;)


End file.
